Butterfly Kisses
by Danni1989
Summary: SONGFIC.  Damon's relationship through the years with his daughter Aurora.  Companion fic to Safe in my arms.


SONGFIC to Butterfly kisses by Bob Carlisle. Damon's relationship with his daughter. Companion fic Safe in my arms. Enjoy. I really liked how this turned out.

I own nothing. Not the song or the charactes besides my original ones.

* * *

><p><em>There's two things I know for sure.<em>

_She was sent here from heaven_

_and she's daddy's little girl._

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night._

_She talks to Jesus._

_And I close my eyes. _

_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life. _

_Oh but most of all._

The little princess. His sweetheart. His baby. The one who holds the key to his heart. His brown haired blue eyed angel Aurora. He didn't have any clue how he got so lucky. She was beyond perfect. She was an angel sent from heaven, and miraculously she was sent to him. She was daddy's little girl.

"Daddy pray with me." she said softly and when Aurora asked, Damon obliged. He dropped to his knees and folded his hands like his daughters. He just listened as she prayed. She prayed for her mom and she prayed for him. She prayed for Aiden. She prayed for her pet bunny Thumper. She prayed for everyone but herself. Even at the age of 8 she had absolutely no selfishness, and no greed. She was amazing. He silently sent a prayer of to God for everything he had in his life. He had the best wife, the best son and the most amazing daughter on the planet. His life was perfect. It didn't get any better than this.

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer._

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair._

_Walk beside the pony daddy its my first ride._

_I know the cake looks funny daddy, but I sure tried._

_Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must've done something right._

_To deserve and hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

After she finished her prayer she reached up and gave butterfly kisses to her dad before crawling into bed. She laid in bed beside her teddy bear she'd had since she was born and waited for Damon to shut off her light. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." he said before backing out the room.

"I love you too daddy." she called from the darkened room. The words always managed to make his heart soar every time he heard them. He sat down on the couch beside his wife and opened his arms for her to slide in. He remember just the other day when they had taken Aiden and Aurora horseback riding for the first time. She would not let go of his hand the entire time she was on that horse.

"Daddy don't leave me." she said staring down at him with her big blue eyes that matched his.

"I'll never leave you." he said as he stayed by her side the entire time she was on that horse. When she woke up the next morning and came downstairs to have breakfast.

"Daddy, we should make mommy a cake." she said while she ate her cocoa pebbles.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because mommy loves cake, and she is with Aunty Caroline. We could surprise her." she said.

"Alright. But you have to make it." he said.

"Will you help me. I'm scared of the stove." she said.

"Of course. I'll do that part." he promised. They made the cake together and then he put it in the oven. He had to admit it was partially lopsided and funny looking. But it was beautiful. When it was out of the over and cooled he gave Aurora the bowl of icing and she spread it over the cake.

"Daddy it looks funny doesn't it?" she asked worried.

"It's beautiful." he assured her.

"No its not." she whined her face red, and he knew she was on the verge of an epic tantrum.

"It's beautiful sweetie. You're mom will love it." he assured her. She smiled up at him and threw her arms around him. He lifted her up easy and hugged her tightly.

"I love you daddy." she said.

"I love you to princess." he replied kissing her hair. Somehow, even after all the evil he had done over the past 150 years, he still managed to deserve a family like his. Somewhere along the way he must have done something right. He knew it couldn't be attributed to him, it was all Elena. Everything good in him was brought on by Elena.

_Sweet sixteen today._

_She's looking like her mama a little more everyday._

_One part woman, the other part girl._

_To perfume and makeup, but ribbons and curls._

_Trying her wings out in a great big world._

_But I remember._

His little princess was sixteen. And she was beautiful. She looked so much like Elena, he was worried. He knew she was going to gather the attention of a lot of teenage boys now, and he didn't think he was ready for that. He liked the days when he was the only guy in her life. He knew that was about to change. He would be taking on more of a watching role in his daughters life while she went off on her own more. Gone were the curly pig tails wrapped in ribbons. They were replaced by perfume and makeup. It was hard to watch. Watching his girl grow up was difficult. He was becoming a spectator and he wasn't sure he was too fond of that. She was finding independence and happiness in a world that he only had a small part in.

_Butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayers._

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair._

_You know how much I love you daddy but if you don't mind._

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time._

_Oh with all that I've done wrong I must've done something right._

_To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

"Um daddy, I'm going to head to bed." she said.

"Okay." he said. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy." she said hugging him tightly.

"I love you two princess." he said hugging her back. He knew things were changing, gone were the butterfly kisses. Gone were the little white flowers she had in her hair. Her love her for him never wavered though, and that was a massive weight off his shoulders. If was crazy, even after sixteen years he still didn't see how he deserved this. How he deserved to be loved by such a beautiful young woman. And how he deserved to call himself her father.

_All the precious time._

_Like the wind the years go by._

_Precious butterflies._

_Spread your wings and fly_

Time went by quick. Too quick. The years flew by. She quickly grew up and fell in love. It was hard to watch, but he was so happy for her. She had turned into a beautiful woman.

_She'll change her name today._

_She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away._

_Standing in the bride room just staring at her._

_She asks me what I'm thinking._

_And I said I'm not sure._

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl._

_She leaned over._

It was Aurora's wedding day. It was the day he would have to give her away and leave her in the safety of another man. She would take some vows similar to the ones he took when he married her mother 24 years earlier. She would make the promises to this man and he would give her to him for an eternity. He was standing in front of her and stared, taking in her beauty. She looked so much like her mother. She was beyond beautiful. Her blue eyes matched the ones of her fathers which were filled with unshed tears.

"Daddy, what are you thinking?" she asked softly, seeing the emotion in her fathers eyes.

"I really don't know. It feels like I'm losing you. You're my baby girl. My princess." he said.

"You wont lose me." she said taking his hand.

"You're getting married." he said.

"You'll never lose me daddy. I'm not going anywhere." she said holding his hand and leaning closer.

_And gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there._

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair._

_Walk me down the aisle daddy, its just about time._

_Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?_

_Daddy don't cry._

_Oh with all that I've done wrong. I must've done something right._

_To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses. _

_I couldn't ask God for more and this is what love is._

_I know I've got to let her go_

_But I'll always remember _

_every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. _

She leaned over and gave her dad butterfly kisses like she did when she was much younger. While her mom stood behind her and put little white flowers in her hair.

"Walk me down the aisle daddy, its just about time." she whispered with tears flowing down her face. He nodded not sure if he could answer her.

"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" she asked desperate for his opinion. He nodded again, knowing he wouldn't be able to speak. He could feel the tears threatening to overflow. Elena kissed her daughter before leaving the room and making her way to her seat so she wouldn't miss the ceremony.

"Daddy don't cry. You'll never lose me" she whispered placing her hand on the side of his face, knowing he was about to lose the careful wall of protection he placed up around himself for this event.

"I love you so much princess." he whispered managing to keep all but one tear from overflowing. Even after 24 years he still didn't understand how he got so lucky. She was still to this day his pride and joy along with her brother. She was perfect and she always would be. But now it was time to give her away. He couldn't ask for more than what he got. It was more than enough for eternity. He knew it was time to let her go, to give her away to her future. But he would never forget all the love she gave him over the past 24 years. He would remember every hug and every butterfly kiss. He walked Aurora down the aisle and placed her hand in the hand of the man she was marrying before kissing her cheek. He went to sit down beside his wife and watched as his daughter moved on with her life with the love of her life.


End file.
